


Ceri

by greenandboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Louis, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, Were-Creatures, harry styles and louis tomlinson - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: El aquelarre de Christian #07[Ceri-Virgil]by Lynn HagenEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores





	Ceri

Él observa a su pareja desde lejos, sin poder tocar, sostener, o reclamar al hombre. La distancia es la realidad de Harold, su tormento. Él existe fuera de la población de vampiros, vive con un deseo natural que parece crecer más fuerte cada vez que está cerca de Louis, un hombre que persigue sus propios sueños. Harry se siente más muerto que vivo mientras ve pasar la vida a su alrededor, pero no puede hacer nada contra la oscura fuerza que lo mantiene encadenado a la sombra.

Louis nunca encaja. No está en el aquelarre de Dante, y no está en el de Christian. Pasa cada noche deseando a un hombre que se niega a reclamarlo, Harry. Sabe del hambre de Harry, y está desesperado por encontrar una forma de evitar el deseo del hombre por la carne. Está incluso dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida para estar con el vampiro. Y puede suceder que su vínculo crezca de manera que no esperaban. Están dentro del peligro, decepción e infinito placer más allá de lo imaginable.

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Louis-Virgil|Ceridian/Ceri-Harry]


End file.
